pokecalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3
Misty prepares to return to Cerulean to treat Bill's grave injuries, but Bill knows he won't make it. Misty denies it, and continues preparing for the trip back, but Bill says that what's important now is to check out the power plant. He says that one legendary bird is already cursed, and that if Zapdos is in danger, the world will change in ways they can not fathom. He says to take care of his grandpa, who is at his side crying, and tells him that he loves him, and isn't in any pain. Then he quietly dies. The three men are distraught over his death, and Misty says they have to leave soon as important things are in motion. Vergil asks what things she means, and she says that she doesn't know, and that's what scares her more. A while later, Bill's grandfather says some words oover his grave, as all four have their heads lowered, and Vergil holds the egg in his hands. After this, they travel on top of Guarados, aiming to reach Route 9 immediatelly, and from there, misty continues to the power plant and she finds someone to escort the rest back to the city. Vergil doesn't like this, but he doesn't protest. When they reach route 9 hours later, misty finds out a group of bagcatchers and hikers who were attacked and retreat back to the city. Misty orders them to go back to the city and take Vergil, Cole and Bill's Grandfather along, but Vergil protests and says she shouldn't stay out there alone. Misty counters saying that she is the gym leader of cerulean, and is more than capable of taking care of herself. Also, it is her duty to find out any dangers that may come towards the city. Vergil says that the city is in danger when Mity is not around to protect it, and the cursed forces they encounterd up north may come south and attack. Also, he notes that one of the people has wet clothes, and asks if he came from the other side of the power plant. She nodes in agreement, but is too shocked to reply, and Vergil says Misty can take all the information she wants from her. Besides, he says that they all need someone to lad them back. Misty sighs and accepts the face that Vergil is right. Full Chapter Cole's point of view: When I turned my eyes back, my mother was already running towards the burning house. With guarados and Starmie by her side she charged in like an amazon. When she went close enough, she ordered her pokemon to use their water attacks. I ran close to her, not paying attention to Cole, standing shocked right behind me. Misty's point of view: Another houndoom. Not a problem for Gyarados. The cursed pokemon now lay dead in front of me, as my two water pokemon put out the fire. The rain helps too. I just hope Bill is fine in there. Behind me, Vergil is running furiously towards me and my pokemon, his will to protect me getting the better of him. Behind him, Cole follows, a loyal but scared to death friend. He arrives, and quickly hands his newfound egg to his friend, who is too stunned to do anything other than open his arms and obey his friend. Vergil then enters the house. Vergil's point of view: "Hold this", I shout at Cole and hand him the egg. He is completely outand can hardly communicate. Iy was the volume of my voice that made him open his hands and accept whatever I put inside them. With the fire put out, now is the chance to rush inside and look for Bill. Mom can't do this, neither can Cole. I should. With water dripping down from almost anywhere, and lots of smoke still in the house it is almost impossible to make out of a man, even if he were right next to me. The almost colllapsed roof doesn't make things any easier, with square beams of wood covering almost all the hall and a room next to it, a room I couldn't tell if it was the kitchen or some other room. "Bill", I finally manage to make out, as my lungs start to clear of the smoke I inhaled when I entered the building. "Over here", I hear a faint voice between the sound of a part of the roof collapsing. Unable to see from the smoke, I stumble upon the man within the rubble. He is laying on the floor, a pond of water having formed around him, and a big pillar of wood on top of him. I try to pull him out, but he is well stuck under it. With the pillar still hot, but thankfully not burning I grab and lift it a little, enough to slide it over and free the man. The lower part of his body is covered in bruises and burns, but I can't yet tell how serious it is. Suddenly, Cole appeares besides me. Cole's point of view: Vergil calls for Bill inside the house. And what do I do? I stay out here, helpless and useless. Thinking about this, I immediatelly snap and go after Vergil. After a while, I am back again, having carried an old man, but Vergil is nowhere to be found. As I enter again, I see them both. Bill is there too, but he doesn't look good. "My grandfather", is all he says in his faint voice. "I found him", I say. "He is already outside". It is the unconsious man I found in the other room. He definitely looked better, but inhaled a lot of smoke, as he collapsed whe I took him out. I put one of Bill's hands over my shoulder, as Vergil does the same with his other hand. "My legs, I can't feel my legs", Bill gasps. I peak down, and all i see is burns. His whole body is burned. How can the man be consious?, I wonder. There is no time for this now, we must get out of here. Misty's point of view: Cole rushed after Vergil, and came out with Granda Bill. It's been a few minutes since he went back in, and it has been too long since Vergil went inside. Finally, behind some debris, some figures appear. It's them , carrying someone. Grandpa Bill is partially awake, resting on the wet grass and catching his breath. The smoke can't be good for his health at this advanced age. When they finally come out, both boys collapse, after leaving Bill on the grass. They both cough, gasping for air, covered in dirt and mud from the interior of the building. Bill doesn't look good either. He is barely consious, and his eyes are fixed on his lower body. "My legs", he repeats again and again. "I.. I don't feel..", he starts but is too shocked to speak. "No pain, I don't feel any pain", he shouts. Vergil's point of view: Bill is in very bad shape, and freaked out. Trying to catch my breath, I raise my head to se my mother is already next to him, trying to calm him down. Bill chokes and coughs, and then takes some hard, deep breaths. Within seconds, an old man rushes to his side, crying and calling out for him. I recognise the man, it is his grandfather, however how he came here I do not know. Trying hard to pick myself up from the ground, I rush by his side too. Bill says the power went down, right before the pokemon attacked. "They came from southeast", he added. Has to be the power plant. "Go there, if Zapdos isin trouble, there is no telling what the ramifications in kanto are going to be", he says with a profound power in his voice. Even in his condition, he still finds the courage to warn us about what is going on. Zapdos? The legendary pokemon? What could happen to it? If the curse affects it... "Please, go", he interrupts my thoughts. "I am not leaving you here, you need to get to the hospital", my mother argues. "Half my body is burned", Bill counters, having a tiredness return to his voice. "I will not make it", he adds. Cole's point of view: "I will not make it". These words made me drift away from reality, into a memory I thought forgotten, and frankly, wish it remained buried. Suddenly, a 10 year old boy materialized in front of me, asking about his parents. Then, a reply I will never forget in my life. "I'm sorry, they did not make it". Vergil's point of view: Cole is lost in his thoughts. I know what he is thinking. I remember the time he was announced his parents' death, and I bet he remembers too. No doubt this brings back such memories. I reach over to him, and turn him around to me. "Don't look", I say in a low voice. Having found my strength, I know I have to be the strong and calm one. My mother is the only one holding it together right now, and I must do so as well. Suddenly, Cole breaks down and sinks his face into my shoulder, where he shakes and cries. Misty's point of view: Vergil keeps it together surprisingly well. I am almost worried. Most children at his age would have freaked out, like Cole does. But not Vergil. He is always by my side. I know he is doing this to support me. He pushes himself so that he won't be a burden. He has been doing this all his life. He should know that it's ok to be a child, to become a burden. I love to take care of him, as tiring as it can be. Coming back to reality, I call for gyarados and the pokemon is by my side within seconds. Vergil picks up Cole and comes to help with Bill's grandfather. Gyarados will take you back to Cerulean", I say and try to sound as imposing as I can. But to no avail, Vergil's eyes widen as my words come out of my mouth. "No, I am coming with you", he immediatelly protests. "Vergil", I lower my voice. "They need you to take them back, and I need to go back and check the power plant. This is important. Vergil scoffs, but agrees. "Ok", he says in a regretting voice. Vergil's point of view: After kissing me goodbye, my mother rides her starmie down route 25. I instantly rush to the old man, to help him climb on top of gyarados. As I approach him, I see him sobbing over his grandson, holding him in his arms, unresponsive by now. "We got to go", I say politely. As I say this, the old man loosens his grip on his grandson, and his face is revealed, pale and cold, death emanating from it. "I'm sorry, really sorry", I finally let out after a few seconds. "I wish we got here sooner" . "I want to bury him here", the old man says after he pulls himself together. "Take your friend and go, I will stay. I will bury him here, this is what he would want". "It's gonna be good", he sobs. Cole's point of view: Still crying and shaking from the cold rain and the shock, my hand grabs some grass and tear it off the ground. "I have to help", I think. A little bit further, Vergil las leaned over the old man, his hand touching the old man's shoulder. The old man looks distraught, but Vergil knows we have to leave ths place. Suddenly though, I see him leaving the old man sitting on the thick grass with his grandson on his lap, and he goes away. I run to him, and ask what is going on. "We are burying Bill before we go", he says coldly. It takes me afew seconds to calculate the danger we are in, while we stay here. "We can't, it's not safe here", I argue. "Exactly", Vergil counters. "Which is why we are not letting the old man up here to die with his grandson. "You saved his life before, let's save him once again", he adds as he hands me a shovel. I believe it's not worth risking our lives for the dead, but having no other options, I start digging a hole with Vergil. Thankfully, the rain has helped a lot, and the ground is soft, making our job easy. Within minutes, the grave is complete. By the time we are done, Bill's grandfather has brought a blanket from inside the house and covered his grandson's body with it. Vergil and I grab the blanket from the sides, and carefully position the body inside the grave. The old man takes a shovel, and starts throwing dirt and mud, filling the grave. His body heavy, his tears having become one with the rain pouring down his face, one can only imagine the pain the man is feeling right now. Vergil's point of view: A fine grave lies in front of us, the best thing we could do with the time we have. With my hands and feet covered in mud, I turn to gyarados only to see it waiting patiently for us. Although it is my mother's pokemon, it obeys me just as much, although I have never used it for battle. "Would you like to say a few words?", I ask the old man. "Or if you want, I could..". "One minute", the old man says in a heavy voice. "Children should bury their parents, for this is the only natural thing in the world. But for parents to bury their children, that is a tragedy. A child without parents is called an orphan. A parent without children has no name. For it is not normal for the young ones to die first. Rest in peace son, you are buried close to your father and mother, I hope you are not alone". As the old man finishes his speech, Cole helps him stand up and take him back to gyarados. "We need to go, now", he says. "Gyarados, take us south", I order the enormous pokemon as it levitates in the air. Misty's point of view: Thankfully, this small river provides quick transportation to the power plant. I wish I could get there though. Because I can't. Even from where I stand, which is far, the dark flock of cursed pokemon is visible. I can't do anything alone, I need to hurry back to Cerulean and alert the others, Everyone could be in danger. Vergil, oh god, I shouldn't have left him alone. I have to hurry. Vergil's point of view: We are almost at Cerulean, flying on top of the enormous creature. As I gaze to the west, I see a group of people, their figures barely noticable, running towards Cerulean. Cole's point of view: Vergil saw something in the west, and immediatelly ordered Gyarados to head their way. We are almost at the city, we should help those people if they need help, which they seem they do. Misty's point of view: After seeing the flock of cursed pokemon over the power plant, I took the road back to Cerulean. many cursed pokemon had already made it there from the power plant, as I could tell form their types. Most of them were electric, mostly voltorbs and electrodes, with Electrabuzz among them. As I ran back to cerulean, my water pokemon made short work of them, despite having a type disadvantage.After a while, I can see where the cursed pokemon were heading, a group of people up ahead are running for their lives, escaping from them. Some of them are hurt, and carried by others. "Keep running", I call out to them as I turn around. The least I can do is buy them a little time. They are very close to the gates, to safety, but they move slowly due to the injured they carry. The least I can do is buy them some time. After all, my pokemon still have some fighting inside them. "Come out", I say and throw 3 pokeballs in the air. Azumarill, Golduck and Kingdra come out, and simutaneously attack using their fairy, psychic and dragon powers. I may be a water type gym leader, but that doesn't mean my pokemon can't have secondary types. The wave of cursed pokemon is pushed back a little, and I peak behind me to see the people running entering the city, aided by Floyd and the city's guards. "Gyarados, hyper beam", I suddenly hear. With the corner of my eye, I see a flying serpent for one moment, before the light from the hyper beam blinds me. When I recover, I see w big hole in front of me and the cursed pokemon scattered everywhere. "Mom, are you alright?", I hear Vergil shouting from high up. "What the hell are you doing here still?", I ask furious. They should have been inside the city by now, how can they take their time to fool around after what they witnessed today? "We just arrived", Cole defended as Gyarados landed. The two boys and the older man climbed down as I ordered my pokemon back inside their pokeballs. All four of us hurried inside the city, helping the survivors too. All I could think of was to question these people and find out what happened at the power plant.